Meant to be, Supposed to be
by HyuugaAngels
Summary: Sasuke has left Sakura years ago,But what happends when she falls for somebody elses on one of her concerts?Sasuke get's jealous, And who's tha lucky man? [Rated T until people want lemons P][HidaSaku][SasuSaku onesided]
1. Fallen in love

Hi! I'm here with a HidaSaku !

Summary; He left her, the next day her sister got killed, the day after that her best friend turned her back.

When everything was turning down when she was on a concert she meet a boy….

Disclaimer; NO OWN OF NARUTO!

……………………………………………………

"Sakura come on we're on stage soon!Cheer up!" Temari said patting Sakura's back

"I know, i just thought about Sasuke…" Sakura replied and sighed.

"Girl you know he is here tonight?" Tenten said from behind and Sakura froze.

"Let's see if he gets what you singing means!" A boy voice shouted from behind and everyone turned to meet Hinata's sweet face.

"Yeah!" Tenten and Temari shouted in unison and Sakura nodded.

Sakura and the band walked out on the stage and Sakura eyed the crowd.

"READY FOR MUSIC!?" Temari shouted and the crowd shouted back their reply

"YEAH!" They shouted and Sakura smirked

"Let's get this damn party on!" Sakura laughed and Tenten began playing keyboard.

T; Temari and Tenten

H;Hinata

_T;Umm oh _

_H;Mmm _

_H;Mmm _

_Come with me _

_Stay the night _

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right _

_What do you expect me to say _

_H;(You know it's just too little too late) _

_You take my hand and you say you've changed _

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me _

_Because to you it's just a game _

_T;(You know it's just a little too late) _

_So let me on down 'cause time has made me strong _

_I'm starting to move on _

_I'm gonna say this now _

_Your chance has come and gone and you know _

_chours:_

_It's just too little too late _

_A little too wrong and I can't wait _

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's just a little too late _

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me _

_You just like the chase _

_To be real it doesn't matter anyway _

_You know it's just too little too late _

_T;Yeah, yeah _

_It's just too little too late _

_H;Mmm..._

_I was young and in love _

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate _

_T;(You know it's just too little too late) _

_Go find someone else _

_I'm letting you go I'm loving myself _

_You gotta problem _

_But don't come asking me for help_

_'Cause you know _

_chours:_

_It's just too little too late _

_A little too wrong and I can't wait _

_Boy you know all the right things to say_

_You know it's just a little too late _

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me _

_You just like the chase _

_To be real it doesn't matter anyway _

_You know it's just too little too late _

_I can love with all of my heart baby _

_I know I have so much to give _

_H;(I have so much to give) _

_With a player like you I don't have a prayer _

_That's no way to live, no _

_H;Mmm no_

_It's just too little too late _

_T;Yeah, yeah! _

_chorus:_

_It's just too little too late _

_H;(Oh yeah) _

_A little too wrong and I can't wait _

_T;(Yeah yeah yeah yeah) _

_Boy you know all the right things to say _

_T;(Whoo) _

_You know it's just a little too late T;(Late) _

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me _

_You just like the chase _

_H;(You just like the chase baby) _

_To be real it doesn't matter anyway _

_T;(A hey) _

_You know it's just too little too late _

_H;Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_T;Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_(You know it's just a little too late) _

_H;Oh _

_I can't wait _

_H;No no ooh _

_chorus:_

_It's just too little too late _

_H,T;(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh) _

_A little too wrong and I can't wait _

_H,T;(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) _

_Boy you know all the right things to say _

_T;(A hey) _

_You know it's just a little too late _

_You say you dream of my face but you don't like me _

_You just like the chase..._

Sasuke eyed Sakura as she ended the song,

Her hair dancing while she danced on the stage.Ino was hanging on his arm and he noticed a man looking at Sakura very very closely.Sasuke shot him a glare but he didn't notice he just stared at Sakura.

"Ok, I know you love my songs but you know, i got to take a break i'll play again in two hours or so!" Sakura said and the crowd sighed in sadness.

"Come on! Be happy and then i'll make up new song this week for the next concert?" Tenten and Temari sighed at her promises

"YEAH!" They shouted and the boy looking at her crack up in a smirk.

**At the bar;**

Sakura sat down on a seat trying to figure out a song, but her head was empty she had enough of songs that just based on Sasuke.

"Mind if i sit?" A voice said from behind and Sakura turned around to meet violet eyes

"Oh, nah. You can sit if you want." Sakura replied and the man sat down.

Sakura looked at his eyes for a long while before she heard him laugh

"Don't worry it's lenses." The man laughed and she let out a small 'oh'.

"It's pretty cool." Sakura replied looking at his eyes again.

"What's your real eye colour then?" Sakura asks curious and the man smirks

"It's a ..secret." He replied and Sakura laughed

"What's your name?" Sakura asks and the man smirks once again

"Hidan." The man says and Sakura looks at him closely.

His his very light silver grey hair was short and licked against his head.

He had an black T-shirt with the word 'Sacriface' on it, It was supposed to look like it was written in blood.

His jeans was light blue and very torned.

"I guess you know my name?" Sakura asks and he nods.

"You're a star so you should think that huh?" Hidan asks smirking and she nods laughing lightly. He looks at her and then he makes a smile.

"Want anything?" He asks and Sakura put her finger on her cheek thinking and then she nods.

"I just love the Orange juice here…" She said smiling sweetly and he laughed

"An Orange juice for the lady!" Hidan shouts and Sakura blushes.

"You're pretty charming you know…" Sakura says and Hidan smirks

"I've heard that many times." He replies and Sakura laughs

"I thought so." Sakura said and Hidan looked into her eyes leaning to her a bit.

"But it's a bit special hearing it from you.." He whispers in her ear and Sakura's eyes turn wide and her blush gets bigger.

"An Orange juice!" The waitress shouts and gives Sakura the juice.

"Arigatou." Sakura says trying to forget what just happened.

"Heh, Sorry about that before…you're just too beatuiful to not flirt with." Hidan says and Sakura blushes a bit

"I see, But i have to play in a minute or two,Later!" Sakura shouted and Hidan nodded waving to her.

"So who was that?" Temari asked and Sakura looked confused

"Hidan? Just some guy who i met right now." Sakura said and tried to walk away but got stopped.

"You're not going anywhere….You seem to like him?" Tenten said smirking and Sakura turned red.

"Well,Well we got to sing!Come on!" Hinata said and Sakura nodded and they ran up on the stage.

"Then I would like to begin with 'Anything But Ordinary'!" Sakura smiled as she talked and the crowd cheered.

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

_Sometimes I drive so fast_

_Just to feel the danger_

_I wanna scream_

_It makes me feel alive_

Sakura smiled and looked at Hidan who was standing in the front.

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

As she sand 'Somebody save my life' she looked him in the eyes.

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that _

_I Have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Let down your defenses_

_Use no common sense_

_If you look you will see _

_that this world is _

Sakura posed cutely and Sasuke could feel the anger rise.

He wanted her and she didn't want her.

She looked at him, whoever he was!

_A beautiful, accident, turbulent,_

_succulent, opulent, permanent_

_No way_

_I wanna taste it _

_I don't wanna waste it away_

_Sometimes I get so weird_

_I even freak myself out_

_I laugh myself to sleep_

_It's my lullaby_

Ino eyed Sakura and smirked,

Sakura and Ino had been friends for years but Ino had left Sakura just like Sasuke.

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

_Is it enough?_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

"Okay, As everyone know Sakura is going to jump from stage after the last song and this is the last song for tonight so everyone…BE READY TO CATCH HER!" Tenten and Temari shouted and Sakura laughed and jumped as strong arms catched her.

"Hidan!" Sakura said suprised and some fangirls of hers made some 'awwww's beacuse of the cute scene and Sasuke felt the anger rise.

"Hidan can you let me go i must go home you know." Sakura asked and Hidan shook his head

"I'm going to follow you so i might as well carry you!".

**At Sakura's House.**

"That was really really embarassing okay?!" Sakura shouted dead red in her face and Hidan just laughed.

"But you are so cute i just had to..But i guess i should go now?" He said and Sakura nodded.

"Bye." Sakura said waving as he left

"Bye.." He replied in a sad voice.

Sakura looked at the door for a while then she sighed as she understood why this had all gone so good and why she was so sad.

_I've fallen in love again._

* * *


	2. Drunk dudes, And thoughts

Disclaimer; I do not own 'Naruto'.

……………………………………………………..

Sakura was still think if she would take just a song she write long ago and never had sung for the people.

She had no idea for a new song so she picked up the lyrics for her song 'My Happy Ending'.

Tonight was the night she was going to sing again she had a concert and she was really happy for once.

She knew Sasuke and Ino would be there but she could care less…something in her heart said Hidan would be there another part of her heart said otherwise.

She wrote Happy Ending when Sasuke just had dumped her.

She played it in a studio with her friends and after that song they became a band.

But Sakura didn't want the song to be put on their CD she skipped it and they didn't talk about it much but sometimes it just slid up in their minds.

Her mind went to Hidan as she was sitting on her bed, his face went trough her mind and Sakura smiled.

RIING!  
Sakura picked up the phone and replied with a "Haruno Sakura?"

"It's me, Temari. Are you coming soon or what?!" Temari shouted and Sakura glanced at the clock.

An half hour to play.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Sakura slammed the phone on the table and slipped on her shoes and ran down the street.

"Look at the fast one!" Tenten said laughing and Sakura just pouted

"It's not my fault it's-" Sakura got cut of by Temari fixing her guitarr

"-Hidan." Temari ended and Sakura went red

"N-n-no it w-wasn't him!" Sakura shouted and Temari laughed.

"You're face is like a open book!" Tenten said and Sakura blushed lightly.

**With Hidan.**

"Hidan why the hell are you going on that place if you're not going to get someone in bed?" A boy with long dark hair asks and Hidan chuckles.

"You'll see. I just want you to meet someone." Hidan replies and a blonde boy frown

"Do you have girlfriend,hmm?" he asks and Hidan put his head on his hand and sighs

"No and yes." Hidan replies and Itachi and Deidara turns.

"Can we see her pretty please??UN?" Deidara asks and smiles sweetly giving Hidan puppy eyes.

Itachi and Hidan looked at the man and sighed loudly.

"Deidara you're not a girl,but yes that's why we was going on that bar but don't call me her boyfriend beacuse we're just flirting." Hidan said and Deidara began jumping around

"Is he really..one in our group?" Itachi and Hidan asked in unison.

…………………..At the bar ………………….

Deidara,Hidan and Itachi was sitting by a table for 5 as a girl with long pink hair entered the room.Itachi and Deidara had their gazes stuck on her and got suprised when she ran to their table.

"HIDAN!" She shouted and jumped on Hidan who got pretty red faced.

"So she is…" Itachi began but was lost in his fantasies right after he saw her body.

"Stop looking at her like that!" Hidan hissed and Sakura giggled as a hand took her hand,

It was Itachi.

He kissed her hand and smirked

"Let go of my hand…" Sakura said calm as ever and walked away.

"Coming later! I have to sing!" She ran away and Itachi still looked after her

"DAMN I WANT HER IN BED!" Itachi muttered and Hidan shot him death glares.  
"Calm down..yeah." Deidara said still looking after Sakura.  
"You like her too." Hidan stated very pissed off and before Deidara got a chance to reply Sakura began singing on the stage.

"My happy ending, people." Sakura whispered in the mic before Tenten began with the keyboard.

_Oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh)_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh)_

_Oh oh, oh... _

_Let's talk this over _

_It's not like we're dead _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead _

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread (Breakable thread)_

Sakura eyed the crowd and noticed Sasuke this time alone not with Ino.

Her gaze saddned and she moved her gaze to Hidan and smiled.

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be _

_chorus:_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (We lost it)_

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_You've got your dumb friends _

_I know what they say (I know what they say)_

_They tell you I'm difficult _

_But so are they (But so are they)_

_But they don't know me _

_Do they even know you? (Even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me _

_All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)_

Sasuke's eyes widen at her words listening to her voice carefully.

_You were all the things I thought I knew _

_And I thought we could be _

_chorus:_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it (We lost it)_

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

Sakura sharpened her gaze and stared at Sasuke while singing;

_It's nice to know that you were there _

_Thanks for acting like you cared _

_And making me feel like I was the only one _

_It's nice to know we had it all _

_Thanks for watching as I fall _

_And letting me know we were done _

_chorus:_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_chorus:_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (I wanted)_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it _

_All of our memories, so close to me, just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending _

_So much for my happy ending _

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh, uhh_

_Oh, oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

_Oh, oh_

Hidan smirked as he saw Sasuke's sad face and he leaned back.

"That's …a beautiful voice…" Itachi chuckled and Hidan shot him a glare.

"You're have been shooting me glares all day today." Itachi whined and Deidara and Hidan sighed.

"Maybe beacuse you're talking about his _lovely _girlfriend all the time,un?" Deidara asks and his reply is a glare from both Hidan and Itachi.

"Next up is 'Nobody's home' " Temari and Sakura said in the mic and the song began.

T; Temari

H; Hinata

_I couldn't tell you _

_Why she felt that way _

_She felt it everyday _

_And I couldn't help her _

_I just watched her make _

_The same mistakes again _

As Sakura sang Hinata reapeted som of the word very quiet in the mic from behind.

_What's wrong, what's wrong now _

_Too many, too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs _

_Where she belongs _

_chorus:_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_Was no place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_Open your eyes (open your eyes) _

_And look outside _

_Find the reasons why (why) _

_You've been rejected (you've been rejected) _

_And now you can't find _

_What you left behind _

_Be strong, be strong now _

_Too many too many problems _

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs _

_chorus:_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_Was no place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_T;Her feeling she hides _

_H;Her dream she can't find _

_T;She's losing her mind _

_H;She's fallen behind _

_T;She can't find her place _

_T;She's losing her faith _

_H;She's fallen from grace _

_H;She's all over the place (place)_

_Yeah (yeah) _

_chorus:_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home _

_That's where she lies broken inside _

_Was no place to go, no place to go _

_To dry her eyes broken inside _

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh) _

_She's lost inside, lost inside (oh, oh) _

_Oooh_

Itachi eyed Sakura's face and smirked,

"Damn you Hidan taking such a good girl.." Itachi said and his reply was a hit in the back head by Hidan.

"Don't be too rude to them Hidan." A sweet voice stated from behind and Hidan felt his heart jump as he saw Sakura.

"Nice singing…" Itachi said almost ready to rip her clothes off and Sakura noticed Hidan shooting death glares to Itachi so she just had to joke about it.

"Ah, Itachi-san.."Sakura said smiling sweetly and jealousy burned in Hidan

"So you're not his girl after all?" Itachi asks sounding a bit happy on the voice

"Well…I have nothing against him but it's not like we're togheter-" Sakura got cut off by the angry voice of Hidan

"SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!" Hidan shouted and Itachi laughed

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."  
"Are n-" Sakura got cut off by lips against hers opening her eyes she met Hidan's violet eyes and heard Itachi gasp.

"Itachi-san i think you should stop drinking now.." Sakura said and Hidan just looked with wide eyes

"KARAOKE TIME!" Itachi shouted and ran up on stage.

"He's not that drunk he just…can do more stuff now…" Hidan replied and Sakura looked confused as Itachi began to sing.

_Eight o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'_

_To finally talk to a girl, a little cooler than me_

_Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring_

_She wears a two-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means_

Sakura stares at Itachi as he sings and Hidan is shaking his head slowly in embarrassment.

_And when she walks_

_All the wind blows and the angels sing_

_She doesn't notice me_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

Itachi looked at Sakura hugging Hidan's arm as he sang the last part.

_Listenin' to rap-metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin', someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange_

_Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad_

_She says, she'd like to score some reefer and a forty_

_She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have_

Sakura took her hand over her mouth jawning.

"That's so much lies.." Hidan said laughing while Itachi sang.

_And when she walks_

_All the wind blows and the angels sing_

_She'll never notice me_

_Cause she is watchin' wrestling_

_Creamin' over tough guys_

_Listenin' to rap-metal_

_Turntables in her eyes_

_She likes 'em with a mustache_

"I don't have a mustache!" Hidan shouted and Sakura was laughing.

_Racetrack season pass_

_Drivin' in a Trans-Am_

_Does a mullet make a man_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin', someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_There she goes again_

_With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair_

_She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated_

_All I wanted was to see her naked_

_Now I am watchin' wrestling_

_Tryin' to be a tough guy_

_Listenin' to rap-metal_

_Turntables in my eyes_

_I can't grow a mustache_

_And I ain't got no season pass_

_All I got's a moped, moped, moped_

_It's like a bad movie_

_She is lookin' through me_

_If you were me, then you'd be_

_Screamin', someone shoot me_

_As I fail miserably_

_Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_(There she goes again)_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_(There she goes again)_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

_She's the girl all the bad guys want_

"We're leaving them now…Want to come at my place?" Hidan asks trying to get away from his friends.

"Sure…why not, I should just tell Tenten and Temari!" Sakura ran away and Itachi sighed

"SHE IS LOOKING RIGHT TROUGH ME!" Itachi shouted and Hidan sighed.

"Sakura what are you doing?" A voice from behind asked and Sakura met Sasuke's gaze as she turned around.

"Sasuke." She spat and he looked at her

"Please can we start everything over?" Sasuke asks pulling her close letting his hands move over Sakura's back moving down her ass.

"LET GO!" Sakura shouted and suddendly she felt arms from behind wrap around her she looked up and saw violet eyes.

"Hidan!" She shouted and hugged him crying

"He- touched me.. " Sakura sobbed and Sasuke earned a death glare from Hidan.

"Touch her again and you can count how warm the middle of the earth is!" Hidan hissed hugging the sobbing girl in his arms.

"You have no right, she loves me!" Sasuke spats and Hidan laughs

"And i'm not falling in love here!" Hidan shouts and Sakura gasps as she hear what he says.

"You don't understand what she is singing!? Nah you don't!" Hidan walks away with Sakura and Sasuke stands very shocked in the distance.

"Hidan, are you in loved with me?" Sakura suddenly asks and Hidan thinks for two minutes in shock.

"I think." He whispered and Sakura looked confused

"I've never been in love, but I think I am..." Sakura smiled to him and he just stared into the night sky.

"Love is a funny thing Hidan." Sakura whispered and Hidan kept quiet

"Like Sasuke, I fell for him because he played to be so nice then he just went off and broke my heart. The thing is how can you fall for somebody who is black in the heart and can't open their heart to anyone?" Sakura asks herself and Hidan shrugs.

…………………………………………………..

Ok.. FUCKING 23 PAGES! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT BEACUSE I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SUCK A DAMN LONG CHAPTER! ONE CHAPTER…

Anyway please review.

Sakura,Hidan; Mood swings.

Hidan; Scary mood swings..

Sakura; Indeed.


End file.
